


Joke's on You

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Enochian, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Written for the profound bond drabble challenge, for the prompt, 'Prank'."I told Sam that Enochian wasn't phonetic."Sam pranks Dean and Cas, but the joke's on him.





	Joke's on You

When Dean confronts him, Cas simply asks, “What is that?”

Dean shakes the paper.  “That’s what I’m asking.  Sam said it was yours.”

Cas tilts his head and pulls the paper from Dean’s grasp.  “Diety....weapon...and what is this sigil supposed to be? Around them?”

“It’s a heart, Cas.  Any idiot can see that it’s a heart." 

“Oh, yes.  I thought it was supposed to be Enochian.”  He looks up, and shows Dean the paper. “This is very rudimentary, Dean.  I told Sam that Enochian is not phonetic. It’s more conceptual. If I were to write your name... Here,” he says, grabbing a pen from the table next to him.  “Something like…” he says, drawing sigils slowly, “Passionate heart, righteous anger, vessel of Michael.” He evaluates his work and then puts pen to paper again, drawing the heart around it.  “Like that." 

“Sam drew that,” Dean keeps his voice flat. He’s going to murder his brother.

“Yes.  Is it supposed to be funny?”

“Well, Sam sure thought it was,” Dean mutters.

“I can reassure you, Dean, that if I ever wanted to express my feelings for you, I would not do...that.”

Dean chuckles.  “Your feelings for me.  Oh, I bet. I don’t think I want to know.”

“Yes, I surmised that you didn’t.”

“You’re damn right...wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Because it would make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’m sure as hell uncomfortable _now_ , thanks.  What are you talking about?”

“My feelings.  The emotional and physical manifestations of human love." He pauses for a moment and then somehow feels the need to _clarify_ as Dean reels. “The, ah, the desire for proximity.  And, when I have it, my vessel doesn't work properly. I get...sweaty. My chest gets tight. My heart beats inefficiently.” Something pained crosses his face. Then it clears and he looks up at Dean. “But I understand it will fade in time.”

Dean's still trying to catch up when he asks,  “Wait, what? Why?”

“Because that is the nature of emotions, I believe.  Is that incorrect?”

Dean is pissed, suddenly. “Well, that must be just terrible for you," he says sarcastically. “Can't get it out of your system fast enough, can you?”

Cas looks at him, brow furrowed in confusion.  “I thought it would complicate our mission.”

Dean’s furious and he doesn't want to think about why, but just...where the hell does Cas get off -  “ _Complicate?_ Are you kidding me? We’re in the middle of an apocalypse, the human race is being exterminated like moles in the suburbs, we’re front and center in an Angelic land grab, and _this_ is what you’re worried about?” 

“You seem upset,” Cas observes quietly.

“ _Thank you_ , Captain Obvious!” Dean growls as Cas stands up and moves closer, looking concerned.  “You are a real piece of-” His voice sticks in his throat when Cas reaches out to smooth a thumb over his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says.  “I didn’t realize.”

Dean forgets how to breathe and his eyes fall shut as Cas opens his hand, drags fingers against the stubble on his jaw.

Dean manages to pull in a shuddering breath and open his eyes.  “Yeah,” he finally says. "Me neither."

His hands are fisted in Cas’s coat, and he’s not sure how they got there.  He pulls until Cas is against him, and Cas runs his tongue along his lower lip, watching Dean intently.  Dean can’t look away.

“April fools!” Sam shouts, barrelling around the corner and nearly sending Dean through the roof.

Dean turns slowly, jaw set, just in time to see Sam backpedal rapidly, eyes wide, and jut a thumb back the way he came. “I’ll just…” and scrambles out of the room.

“I’ll kill you later,” Dean yells over his shoulder as he turns back to Cas.  “Where were we?” he asks.

“I think you were about to kiss me,” Cas tells him.

Dean sighs.  “Yes. Yes I was.”

And he does.


End file.
